


Walk On Memories

by overhaulsupremacy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanyeøl is spending his day in the rain, Chanyeøl is used to being alone and abandoned, Chanyeøl just needs some time to himself, Other, Small mentions of the x-exo members, Toben is there for Chanyeøl, X-Chanyeøl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overhaulsupremacy/pseuds/overhaulsupremacy
Summary: Chanyeøl is just by himself and it's a rainy day. His fire powers are a bit of a buzzkill but that doesn't stop him from going out in the rain
Kudos: 10





	Walk On Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is just something that came up in my head. Plus x-exo is just a good fucking concept and I miss it so much

Chanyeøl was all by himself, once again. A soft sigh escaped from his mouth while he stared at the window. It was raining outside and he didn't want to stay inside with the members.

Chanyeøl looked over to see Toben peacefully napping on his bed. He just wanted to go out for a bit in the rain by himself and hoped that no one would ask to go with him. Chanyeøl was never find of keeping up a conversation with people and preferred to keep quiet.

He was described to be intimidating and quite scary from people around him. There was a light pink burn scar on both of his temples, one small scar on his nose, a scar near his left eye, and a small scar near his left eyebrow. His bottom lip was a little bloody, chapped, and maybe close enough to being bruised. Lastly his eyes were the main attraction, one blue eye and one white eye or you could say an odd eye.

Chanyeøl used to people rushing past him just so they didn't have to stand near him. He always saw the looks of terror whenever he walks past people but he was used to it. He's used to being all by himself unless he's with Toben. Chanyeøl's mood changes whenever Toben is around him and he feels happy. His feelings of hatred, melancholy, and anger go away whenever Toben runs up to him. 

Chanyeøl remembered when he finished a mission and came across and injured Toben. He didn't want to leave the injured dog behind and decided to take him over to Låy who he knew was good with healing. Toben ended up staying with Chanyeøl ever since and became his main source of comfort whenever no one was there for him.

He let a sigh escape his mouth again and slowly got up from his bed. Chanyeøl checked up on Toben one more time before he left his room and made his way downstairs. He always avoided eye contact whenever he came across the members and picked up his umbrella. Chanyeøl opened the door and walked out with the umbrella in his hands.

It was quite cold while it was raining but Chanyeøl was unbothered. As much as Chanyeøl loved walking around in the rain with his umbrella, his fire power was a buzzkill. He never liked going out on missions whenever it rained since his powers didn't work well with rain. As for Suhø, he was more compatible since he's able to control water and it makes him much more stronger.

But that never really stopped him from going out and taking a walk in the rain. Chanyeøl also likes it when it rains at night since it's a good way for him to fall asleep without tossing and turning a couple of times. 

He started to think about the memories he's made with the ëxø members. Although there wasn't any good ones and Chanyeøl never really liked starting the conversation first with any of the members. Unfortunately, he's used to being abandoned on the missions and has to find his way back. When Chanyeøl comes back, he isolates himself in his room since he knows that the members could care less about him.

There he turns over to Toben who never fails to make him feel better. Chanyeøl didn't want to stay out in the rain for too long and he decided to head back after awhile. Once again, he was used to the stares, and rushing past him whenever he went out. It began to darker and colder outside while Chanyeøl was heading back.

Chanyeøl was shivering for a lite bit until he came back and put his umbrella away. He made his way up to his room with Toben who was excited to see him which put a small smile on his face. Toben jumped up on his bed once Chanyeøl layed down and closed his eyes.

Peace and quietness was filled in his room along with Toben cuddled up next to Chanyeøl. He liked it that way, no distractions, and he could even take a nap if he could.

Chanyeøl wanted more days to himself...


End file.
